rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ilia Amitola/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Concept_art_ilia.png|Ilia Amitola Concept Art Official Designs Amity Arena character art of Ilia Amitola.jpg|Official Design of Ilia Amitola for RWBY: Amity Arena RWBY AA Ilia Amitola render.jpg|Ilia's render from RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Ilia Model Unmasked.jpg|Ilia without her mask for RWBY: Amity Arena. Ilia Amitola card icon.png|Ilia Amitola's rare card icon Promotional Materials DamuIlia.png|Promotional material of Ilia Amitola by _damu04 Amity Arena promotional material of Ilia Amitola.png|Promotional material of Ilia Amitola for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena x Dumb RWBY collaboration promotional material about villians by eunnieverse.jpg|Promotional material of Ilia and other villains for Dumb RWBY collaboration by eunnieverse DC Comics Chapter 4: "Blake: Part One Intoxication" RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Ilia Amitola.jpg|Ilia Amitola in the comic. RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Blake meet Adam and Ilia.jpg RWBY DC Comics (Chapter 4) Blake joined the White Fang one year later.jpg|Ilia introducing Blake to Adam. Screenshots - Volume 4 A Much Needed Talk V4 08 00042.png V4 08 00043.png Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back V4 09 00037.png V4 09 00038.png V4 09 00039.png V4 09 00041.png V4 09 00043.png V4 09 00044.png V4 09 00045.png V4 09 00046.png V4 09 00047.png V4 09 00048.png V4 09 00050.png V4 09 00051.png V4 09 00052.png V4 09 00053.png V4 09 00054.png V4 09 00057.png V4 09 00058.png|"You shouldn't have come back." No Safe Haven V4 12 00072.png Screenshots - Volume 5 Volume 5 Blake Character Short V5 blake short 00005.png V5 blake short 00006.png V5 blake short 00014.png V5 blake short 00019.png V5 blake short 00020.png V5 blake short 00028.png V5 blake short 00029.png V5 blake short 00030.png V5 blake short 00031.png V5 blake short 00037.png V5 blake short 00038.png Volume 5 Trailer Vol 5 Trailer 0005.png|"Your plan isn't gonna work, Blake. Please... just leave Menagerie before it's too late." Volume 5 Opening V5OP 00022.png V5OP 00027.png Welcome to Haven V5 01 00020.png Unforeseen Complications V5 03 00011.png|"After everything the humans have done to us, everything they've put us through, you're asking us to help them?!" V5 03 00012.png|"The Belladonnas are the worse kind of Faunus! They want us to work with the same people that are trying to hold us down!" V5 03 00013.png V5 03 00014.png Necessary Sacrifice V5 05 00028.png V5 05 00029.png V5 05 00030.png V5 05 00032.png V5 05 00033.png V5 05 00034.png V5 05 00035.png Alone Together V5 08 00029.png V5 08 00031.png|"No. I'm sorry." V5 08 00032.png V5 08 00034.png V5 08 00040.png V5 08 00041.png V5 08 00042.png V5 08 00044.png|"I wanted you to look at me that way." A Perfect Storm V5 09 00057.png True Colors V5 10 00016.png V5 10 00017.png V5 10 00018.png V5 10 00019.png V5 10 00020.png V5 10 00021.png V5 10 00022.png V5 10 00023.png V5 10 00024.png V5 10 00025.png V5 10 00028.png V5 10 00029.png V5 10 00030.png V5 10 00032.png V5 10 00033.png V5 10 00034.png V5 10 00035.png V5 10 00036.png V5 10 00037.png V5 10 00039.png V5 10 00042.png V5 10 00047.png V5 10 00048.png V5 10 00049.png V5 10 00050.png V5 10 00051.png V5 10 00052.png V5 10 00053.png V5 10 00054.png V5 10 00056.png V5 10 00058.png V5 10 00059.png V5 10 00060.png V5 10 00071.png V5 10 00073.png V5 10 00077.png V5 10 00079.png V5 10 00081.png V5 10 00083.png V5 10 00084.png Downfall V5 13 00038.png V5 13 00047.png Haven's Fate V5 14 00002.png V5 14 00004.png V5 14 00067.png Screenshots - Volume 6 Volume 6 Adam Character Short V6 adam short 00006.png V6 adam short 00025.png V6 adam short 00027.png V6 adam short 00032.png V6 adam short 00039.png V6 adam short 00040.png V6 adam short 00046.png V6 adam short 00052.png Argus Limited V6 01 00029.png|"I still don't feel like I deserve the freedom you and your family granted me." V6 01 00030.png|"I wish you didn't have to go." V6 01 00032.png Category:Image Gallery Category:Ilia Amitola images Category:Character images